Hat Kid
Summary Hat Kid, the main protagonist of A Hat in Time, is a human-like alien attempting to collect the scattered Time Pieces, the fuel for her spaceship, so she can return home. Her real name is unknown, as it's never mentioned in-game, and in the instruction manual she is listed as "Me," due to it being written entirely in first person. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher, Low 2-C '''with Time Pieces ' '''Name:' Hat Kid, actual name unknown Origin: A Hat in Time Gender: Female Age: Unknown, though consistently referred to as a kid Classification: Alien, Hat Girl Attack Potency: At least Wall level '(Sent a Mafia grunt flying with this much energy. Can blow up crates and barrels. Can harm the Mafia, who broke the glass on her ship), possibly '''higher '(Can destroy the flowers, which upon their death cause a massive storm that restores the area back to normal), 'Macrocosmic level+ '''with Time Pieces (The time pieces can rewrite the timeline into an alternate reality. Mustache Girl with it's powers created a realm with stars and nebulae) 'Dimensionality: 3-D, possibly 4-D 'with Time Pieces 'Travel Speed: At least Superhuman '(Can cover large distances in across a world in a short amount of time. Finished all of the worlds within a day) 'Combat Speed: MFTL+, higher 'with Time Slow Hat 'Reaction Speed: MFTL+ '''(Could react to Mustache Girl with the time pieces who was making a realm move so fast the stars looked blurry. Able to pilot her own ship that travels across solar systems), '''higher with Time Slow Hat (Moves everything so slow that Mustache Girl's teleportation seems slow in this state) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can freely lift a fully grown walrus with one arm) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher ' 'Stamina: Very High (Has long battles with The Conductor/DJ Grooves, Mustache Girl, and The Snatcher, even with her soul gone she didn't show any sign of fatigue) Range: Extended Melee Range with Umbrella or Bat, Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Badge, Macrocosmic+ with Time Slow Hat and Time Pieces, Low Macroversal with Dweller Mask Powers and Abilities: |-|Items/By herself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With Umbrella and Bat), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Immortality (Type 4. Protected by The Snatcher. Will bring her back to life if she dies and will make a challenge easier for her), Immortality Negation (Type 4. Can permanently kill enemies in the time rift, despite the time rift being stated to bring you back to life upon death), Acrobatics & Limited Physics Manipulation (Can double jump, wall jump, and do lots of acrobatic flips. Can stop fall damage via bringing out an umbrella with Hover Badge), Stealth Mastery (Crouching makes her naturally stealthy, successfully infiltrated Dead Bird Studios when security was heavily active and Queen Vanessa's manor), Time Travel (Is a time traveling explorer), Power Nullification (Can negate the mafia in a state where they go completely invulnerable), Homing Attack (Jumps in mid air and homes in on enemies, can event track enemies that are invisible), With Badges and Hats she has: Extrasensory Perception (Normal hat and Relic Finder Badge), Statistics Amplification (With Sprint Hat), Explosion Manipulation (Brewing Hat. Can conjure and brew explosives), Transformation (Ice Hat and Time Stop Hat), Ice Manipulation (Ice Hat), Time Manipulation (Time Stop Hat), Enhanced Senses, Summoning & Non-Physical Interaction (Can turn enemies and blocks from another dimension into solid enemies. Via Dweller's Mask), Magnetic Attraction (With Magnet Badge), Energy Projection (Projectile Badge), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive a scooter with Scooter Badge), Sound Manipulation (Via Mumble Badge), Can hook and swing with a hook (Hookshot Badge), Can reduce the cooldown of using hats (Fast Hatter Badge) |-|With Time Pieces= Reality Warping, Teleportation (Mustache Girl showed to teleport around during her boss fight), Burrowing (Mustache Girl burrows underground during her boss fight), Time Manipulation (Can stop and reverse time), Memory Manipulation (Can make time rifts based off the memories and backstory of characters), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, & BFR (Time pieces can create rifts in space-time which are outside of the reality), Shockwave Generation, Explosion Manipulation, and Power Bestowal, Acausality (Unaffected by the timeline being re-written), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Had her soul taken by from Snatcher yet was still fine, can live without her soul) Standard Equipment: Umbrella, Badges, Hats, etc. Intelligence: Genius (Trained explorer shown capable of piloting an entire ship across solar systems by herself, has knowledge of the time pieces and how they work. Seems to have a morality of responsibility with the powers of it.) Weaknesses: Has none of her hat abilities if her hats are removed. Though she's shown to fight through this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon User Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobatic Users Category:Physics Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Burrowing Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausality Users